First Appointment
Log Title: First Appointment Characters: '' Goth, Glit ''Location: Tarn Date: ''1/23/2020 ''TP: None-TP Summary: Glit gets the first batch of repairs, material, and part upgrades done on Goth to get him up to date with the millions of years he's missed. As logged by: Goth Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn Goth would carefully walk into the medical bay, looking around as he did, he was.. content, why wouldn't he been? given where he'd been, longest while he'd been out of the medical bay since waking up! "Hmm." he'd hem. It's MOVIE NIGHT AT THE MEDBAY! ...at least, it is for Glit. He's even gone up and used blankets to make a nice screen to project the latest movie on his 'must watch' list... at a glance, it appears to be another western. A traditional one at that, the footage grainy, the music dated with that old-timey mosey tune, and... John Wayne? Yep, that's John Wayne. As for Glit, he's lounging comfortably in a box (just a box) on his back, head propped up to see, energoodies akin to popcorn resting on his chest... Hearing Goth wander in, the feline perks. "HEY! Just in time! This is like...one of the best parts coming up...big shootout, four on one...heheh." Goth raises a ridge.. Yeah.. Thaats a cat, seems no matter what planet their from, if Felines fit, they sits, and specially when it comes to /boxes./.. Goth would pad over. "Ah? I don't think I've made it this far with some of them ovies I've been watching." Glit shushes Goth until, at the very least, the shooting ends...and then pauses the movie before rolling out of the box and onto his feet. "Right then! What can I do for you?" He pauses... "Where'v you been?" Goth pauses at that question thinking. "Ah.. multiple places, I have been ah.. re-familiarizing myself with Cybertron." He'd nod, that sounded like a reasonable enough lie. "And with Des... I have no missed any of your notifications, have i?" He'd ask, tilting his helm. Glit ahs... "I see. Cool. Find anything neat?" He pulls Blast Off's medical record up on his datapad and cycles through it... "Huh...need to get this guy in for some filter changes or he might have some embarassing oil leaks soon... Hrm." He switches to Goth and looks through. "Right, right...uh, oh! Some stuff came in, looks like... at least enough to bolster the wing struts and get some things started... would you like to schedule the work?" Goth chuckles at the mention of Blast off, and nods. "Si, I'm currently rather free to do things as needed, so, when would best work for you?" Glit looks at the Medicat Cinema setup and then shrugs. "Eh...I mean, I can get started now if you've got time... no one else seems to be coming in for stuff." Goth nods. "That.. would be fine.. That and I do not mind spending time with you in such.. movie ventures." Goth would smile as he started for a nearby berth. Glit gives a grin. "HA! Well then! I'll work on something and get it all scheduled...and...right, work!" He hops across the medberths to the storage shelves and carts, finally settling on one that has what he's looking for. With a kick, he rolls it (with him riding) towards a medberth. "Right, come on down! This part should be the easy part...reinforcements on the wings to hold and support the eventual upgraded structure you'll have internally..." Goth nods once more, and hopped up onto the medberth, and would wait till given direction, and would get the first wing out in a proper position to help make things easier on glit. "Thank you for this once more Glit, this should ah... help." He'd nod. Goth would shift slightly as he calmed himself. Glit dons...a hat. It's a special hat, though, with lights atop it no less (and probably a laser pointer as well). He taps a button on the side and what look to be glasses frames deploy out, settling on the bridge of his nose, a myriad of magnifiers attached for use. He rolls one down to get a look. "It should be painless, too... I mean, just in case," he isolates the receptors on the wing and sets to work. "Sooo...the good news is, this should be easy as well... did I already say that?" He pauses in thought, then shrugs. "So, is anyone shooting at things? I haven't seen anyone come in damaged lately..." Goth blinks at the hat.. useful little thing, it reminded him of a bit of a more... not as neatly done, lower-tech version of his scouter, and settled in. "Ah I don't think so, but this is comforting." He'd settle in and hemmed. "Not as far as I know.. not /yet/ though." He'd huff. "Take you saw Megatron's latest orders." he'd grumble. Glit says, "Mmmnope! But I can kinda guess what they are from everyone talking about them... I mean, was there anything in there I'd have to do?" He shakes his head. "Never is! It's always," he puts on his best 'gruff' voice, "Hoooo I'm Megatron, go punch this, shoot that, break those, RAAAA CONQUER THE WORLD" he coughs, back to normal voice, "I mean, really now...I just fix everyone that does that stuff... I don't do it myself." Goth shakes his helm. "Nothing too you, Knock out and another though.." He'd hem. "Something concerning at the end.." Goth snorted and caught himself laughing at Glit's impression of Megatron and used his free hand to cover his mouth. "Oh goodness, do be careful when you do that, never know who's watching." Glit just shoots Goth a look. "Honestly...who's gonna say anything about the Doctor saying silly things anyway... laughter is medicine and I give it daily." He works on opening the wing's framework so he can get to the internal struts and spars, taking a quick look at the attachment points and how they function before setting to work, removing the fabric of the wing itself carefully to expose the skeletal work underneath. "Honestly would be surprised how prickly som get." Goth would chuff. "...I do appreciate such light heartedness though, it.. soothes tensions." Goth would muse.. Goth had a lot of energon lines running through his wings structure, with some running down into the wing, which made it glow the red-color most were familiar with, a lot of these lines where damaged though, resulting in them not being as bright, thankfully they where easy to get set aside neatly. The fabric like material attached, and slid into the frame neatly, eventually going down to attach his sides in special seams.... His wing very much also looked like the mechanical version of a bats real arm, given, working with the mechanics of Goth's propepr arm. Glit chuckles a bit and folds the membrane fabric once it's fully removed, then sets to work removing the actual struts themselves. It's probably an awkward sight, having the wing stripped down as such. "Well, they can just be stingy and picky about things..." He carefully clamps off the energon lines as they're removed from the framework, taking note of the damaged ones with a slight frown. "We'll have to get those things replaced...." Goth nods, and it must have been! if not startling, but Goth is.. actually calm. "...Hmmm I imagine a lot of them are damaged, my mate ah.. in the past had to repair them a lot, due to being set on fire so often, my wings where often the first to light up and be the most heavily damaged due to the material." He'd click his jaw. "I'd be surprised if any of them are salvageable at this point." Glit ehs... "Weeeellll...I mean, can get them sleeved up in a kevlar weave that should be a bit more resilient to fire..." He muses a bit, whatever thoughts that follow unspoken as he continues work. Once the wing is fully stripped down, he starts replacing everything with the reinforced parts. "So...these'll probably feel lighter, but they're stronger. It's a great alloy that'll hold a lot better, and lighter also means less strain, which is good. Won't kill the joints..." He chuffs. "Less work for me in the long run, too..." Goth chuckles. "All The better." He'd hem. "Seems I'll be needing to get adjusted to the new weight balance." He'd think. "Haven't had to do that since I had my cloaking armor installed, and I nearly slammed into a wall in the training sims due to being surprised by the shift in weight." He'd think. "Perhaps... Though, would it add to your current workload?" He'd question tilting his helm. Glit huhs? "What, the lack of joint damage? Not at all...I think all of this was on the original requisition anyway." He shrugs and continues his work. "I mean...Deathy did say he was gonna put in for the more premium stuff anyway, right? You won't be like full on superbat, but you'll be good... Just, yeah, try not to crash into walls. Because that /will/ add to the workload." Goth hems, glancing up at the ceiling and his ears fall back against his helm. "Hmm.. I am still surprised he was willing to invest in such, I honestly wasn't expect such... things, quite used to dealing with what I am given." He'd muse, before huffing, and chuckling lightly. "I am not looking to crash any time soon, again." He'd shake his helm. "And yes, I have more then most bots, I recall.." He'd pause in thought. "..Quite a few joint bearings in my wings, due to the metal supports and prongs that bind the wing together in the center, under the fabric. Glit hrms... "Well, maybe I can get these in and then change the races out for self-lubricating with a mesh to keep things from getting bound up in them... it's possible. We'll just have to see what I can figure out there. I'll work on that... but we'll get this up and running all the same." He flips a magnification lens down to start work on the more delicate parts of the wing structure itself. Goth raises a ridge at that. "Hm.... Things have quite progressed in my time being out, think.. such a thing was rarer when I was awake." He'd think. "How would that work? i know currently their set in a way to allow free movement of my arms, due to the attachment of the wings fabric to my actual body-frame at the sides and tail." He'd question as he glanced over to Watch and see how Glit worked, given lack of hands, he was expecting the nanites again. Glit is indeed using those nanites, guiding them along as one might a number of small fingers...though his focus on the work indicates that, really, it's less an automated process and more one he's directing himself. Automated would be cheating, after all...and lack some of the finer touches. "It's...a graphite, really...the friction causes it to smooth out and kinda keep from binding up. They can wear down faster, but not...that fast, really, I can update your checkup schedule for maintenance to make sure it's all in check. But they won't ever really bind..." He looks over the attachment points. "The fabric...is getting replaced too. No offense, but these are really uh...worn. And prone to tears and punctures as a result." "Interesting, sounds quite simple, but i imagine it takes a bit of a complex joint of such?" He'd ask, a ear flicking as he watched, intrigued with his use of nanties. "Ah, I was well aware of old-webbing was going to go, it's far too old, worn, and tattered even for me to justify keeping, honestly flying with as tattered as they are is likely been the cause of my accidents of late." He'd grumble, outting the fact he /knew/ it would cause issues. Glit grins. "Long as we're on the same page on the wings..." He goes about his work diligently. "So...figure tonight we'll get the two wings done...you can get them a little work and break-in to make sure everything's working right, then we can move to the internal frame," he reaches over to tap at the other mech's chest, "to get everything up to speed...that last part's gonna take a lot more work to get done right, mind you, so...don't have anything important planned." Goth's ears fall back and he gives a light shift. "Mmmm.. That would likely be the optimal way to go about it... even more if we're doing it in smaller loads." he'd admit as he thought about it, despite it made him nervous, but he did tell Khamsin he'd get this done... Had meant to get it done before but, well, seems he was unlucky enough to be lucky to find him before that, so, not to much of an issue, still he could only think how it must be worrying Khamsin to see him still rough from being found. "Mmm Thankfully, I do not have any long term projects that would be of such importance.. still attempting to find a place to set up a new working lab space... So cannot exactly shut myself in there for weeks on end." He'd say half-joking. Glit mmhms. "And the other good news...if the medbay stays quiet...then, heh, I've got plenty of time to focus on this..." He blinks. "Lab?" There's a pause followed by a curious look, but then it's right back to work. "What ever happened to Shockwave's whole dungeon lab thingy?" "He has multiple, I've been going back and forth if I honestly want to sniff at his old one in polyhex, as Des put, he could just come up from his hiding place and take the whole place back." He'd grumble. That and if he does leave with Khamsin? Less to leave behind and let be used... Maybe have a lighter lab there, and one with where him and Kham decided to hide? It was a thought. "should amble down there at some point though." Glit mmhms... "But...for now?" He pauses, a remote hitting 'PLAY' on the movie. "Just...relax, watch a movie or ten, and we'll get these wings put back together feeling lighter, stronger, and more snapy than ever for ya." Goth would nod settling in to enjoy the movie. "Alright." He'd smile. Category:2020 Category:Logs